More Weight
by Dust to Dusk
Summary: Zexion finds inspiration for his love life in a piece of classic literature. Slash. Lex/Zex


AN: Hooboy, I've got all kinds of warnings for this one. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. If you don't like LexZex, don't read. If you don't like seeing brilliant works of literature bastardized, don't read. There will be mentions of naughtiness, but nothing explicit. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Nor do I own _The Crucible_.

Obviously.

~*~

-=More Weight=-

AKA The Reason Giles Corey is Spinning in His Grave

Zexion had started reading _The Crucible_ as part of an assignment from Organization XIII. And, no, the assignment wasn't a book report. He was supposed to find out as much as he could about witches in hopes of shedding some light on the abilities of their most recent acquisition, a little blonde Nobody that the leader had, for some inscrutable reason, named Namine.

After hearing about the Salem Witch Trials, which were apparently quite famous in the world of their occurrence, Zexion had decided it was his duty to investigate them as part of his assignment. Disappointingly, the supposed "witchcraft" was merely the result of too much hallucinogenic wheat fungus and mass hysteria. Still, the dramatization of the event made for good reading.

There was one passage in particular that stuck out in Zexion's mind. In it, a man named Giles Corey was being tried for witchcraft. His "trial" basically consisted of being pressed under a mass of stones until he either confessed and repented or his rib cage collapsed. Confessing to the crime would have saved his life but caused his property to be confiscated, leaving his progeny bereft. Rather than saving his own life, the man doomed himself to an agonizing death with two simple words: "More weight."

This particular line intrigued Zexion for several reasons. As a Nobody he was supposedly incapable of feeling emotions, although he recognized that he maintained a certain sense of self-preservation and interest in his work. Even when remembering his life as a complete person, it was difficult for him to fathom the feelings that must have motivated this man to die for his offspring.

The line also intrigued Zexion because he was on rather intimate terms with a Nobody called Lexaeus. Every relationship had its trials and tribulations, and their particular issue was a matter of proportion. Lexaeus was unquestionably the largest member of the Organization while Zexion was the smallest (after Number XIII, anyway). Understandably, this caused certain complications when it came to physical interactions.

Sex presented a particular challenge. Lexaeus was unquestionably the more dominant personality, but both partners were concerned about the safety of his being on top. Considering their relative masses, it would have been rather like dropping a cinderblock on a squirrel. This led to the reversal of the normal positions one might expect, with Zexion taking the upper role. They were both reasonably satisfied with this arrangement, but Zexion wanted to try something new and he could tell that Lexaeus was forced to restrain himself more often than either of them liked.

So one night, they decided to experiment. They took it slowly, Lexaeus checking often to make sure his smaller partner was comfortable before continuing. As Lexaeus entered him for the first time, settling his body partially atop the smaller Nobody's, Zexion winced. Lexaeus immediately went still.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Zexion took a moment to regain his composure and smirked up at him.

"More weight."

Lexaeus willingly complied.

Later that night, a very happy, very not-squished Zexion pressed against his lover's chest and sighed contentedly.

That Giles Corey may have been onto something.

~*~

AN: Umm… Yeah. ^_^;; My sincerest apologies to Giles Corey, Arthur Miller, and anyone who has ever read and enjoyed _The Crucible_. I honestly love the drama and intensity of that scene, yet I couldn't help but make fun of it. Oh, well. Please review!


End file.
